THE REALLY SCREWED UP STORY 2
by A Jedi
Summary: this is yet again one of my stupid nonsense, brainless humor. you dont have to read the first to understand.


THE REALLY SCREWED UP STORY 2 A JOURNEY INTO THE LAND OF THE ANIME PEOPLE.  
  
Ok if you remember what happened in the last story then you might not want to read this one because it's a lot stupider then the other one! Basically we are all high again and go walking in the forest..again, and instead of going down the path that said, "the land of game people," we went to the one called, "the land of anime people," (if you haven't already figured that out). So any way this is the story on what happens when me (Rachela), Christina, Kelly, Scott, and (once again) some random guy we don't know get lost in the woods while we are high ok here we go.....again.  
  
Rachela: ok is it me or is this getting kinda old?  
  
Christina: I swear I have seen this place before, it looks so familiar.  
  
Scott: ah shut up, hey! Is...that.  
  
Kelly: what cheese?  
  
Scott: NO! not cheese, snickers.  
  
All: what!  
  
Rachela: what do you mean by snickers  
  
Scott: I mean the candy bar, mmm its snickers crunch.  
  
Kelly: I thought you hated that kind.  
  
Scott: shows what you know! (crunch) Eck! I hate snickers crunch!  
  
Kirby: you have got to stop smoking.  
  
Kelly: HELL NO!  
  
All look at her with a mean kind of stare.  
  
Kelly: hey that worked in the last story but it won't work now! I thought you were a game person.  
  
Kirby: well ya but I also have a show.  
  
Kelly: oh score.  
  
Kirby: yep, whore..I mean yup score  
  
Christina: I still can't help but feel like I have seen this place before...  
  
Kyba: hey watch it, you almost made me drop my suit case.  
  
All stare open mouthed.  
  
Christina: k.k.k.Kyba?  
  
Kyba: yes what is it?  
  
Christina: um.hi?  
  
Kyba: right...ok stop wasting my time. I have to go.  
  
Christina: no wait I think your so kool.  
  
Kyba: really now? Well isn't that nice good bye.  
  
Christina: (sigh) that's not fair.  
  
Rachela: ok don't look now, but I think I see.no.wait! Ya! It is it's him!  
  
All: who?  
  
Rachela: it's........Kroama.  
  
Random: hey guys what's up?  
  
Rachela: were have you been?  
  
Random: oh you know getting high, eating cheese.  
  
All nod head  
  
Goku: ow..hey um who are you?  
  
Christina: damn it, I am way too high. Um sorry um, Goku it is?  
  
Goku: ya so what are you guys doing here?  
  
Yugi: ha, ha, ha, you can't catch me (sticks out tongue).  
  
Quatra: oh you just wait allll geettt yyyoou  
  
Random: hey was that Yugi being chased by Quatra.  
  
Rachela: is..he is!..Quatra IS WEARING SPEEDOS.  
  
All shiver.  
  
Duo: hey Goku. Waz up hhhhooooommii  
  
Goku: Hey brrootha  
  
Rachela: oh my god Duo?  
  
Duo: hey, damn (looks around) you mind tellin me who you people's are?  
  
Rachela: ya sure.  
  
Duo: in privet.  
  
Duo and Rachela walk off in to a house that just came out of no where.  
  
Scott: ok what just happened  
  
Mr. Hankey: hhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiidddddddiiiho children  
  
Kelly: you're not an anime person  
  
Mr. hankey: well I know that, but I just felt like coming here to say hi.  
  
Christina: what happened to Kroama?  
  
Kroama: ow! excuse, me.  
  
Christina: DAMN IT that's the third time sorry.  
  
Kroama: it's ok. Hey do you know were Rachela is?  
  
Christina: not really, she is with Duo, doing who the hell knows what. Wait why do you want her?  
  
Kroama: (sigh) oh no reason I guess I am too late.  
  
12 year old Gohan: hey do you know Rachela?  
  
Kelly: holy fucking damn, is Rachela some kinda fucking anime dude magnet?  
  
Kroama: don't try it Gohan, Duo already got her.  
  
Gohan: oh.I see, damn it.  
  
Random: I wonder if she is doing something very wrong.  
  
Scott: oh god I hope not!  
  
Joey: hey you.  
  
Chri: who  
  
Joey: what  
  
Random: me  
  
Pie: no  
  
Cheese: why  
  
Donkey: because I am an ass!  
  
Rooster: and I am a cock  
  
Joey: Eck gross I don't need to here this.  
  
Rooster: dude that's what my name is, that's what I am called  
  
Kelly: I am lost  
  
Scott: ya me to  
  
Pie: ya me three  
  
Rachela: ok I am back.  
  
Duo: ya me to.  
  
All look at them  
  
Random: I WANT TO GO HOME!  
  
Kelly: me too! I am staring to sober up I need to get high.again  
  
Scott: did I even get high?  
  
Random: well you're here with us aren't you?  
  
Scott: ya I guess  
  
Monkey: tanka-oo-oo-oo-ee-ee-ee-ah-ah-ah-CHEESE  
  
Random: no mine give it back  
  
Towley: um waits goin on?  
  
Kelly: damn these people are not anime.  
  
Towley: what the hell is an animeee  
  
Rachela: well I don't know but I like them.  
  
Duo: ya is, it ok if I come with you?  
  
Rachela: well of course (scoots closer to Duo)  
  
Kelly: dude I am going to throw up.  
  
Jiminey cricket: well all you have to do, to get out of here is.  
  
Christina: OH, OH! I know! We have to wish up on a star!  
  
Jiminey: no what are you a retard just friggin wake up you dumb ass.  
  
Christina: hey shut the hell up you, wwwwooooohaaaa  
  
So that was it once again we woke up with one hell of a hang over, but I woke up with some thing more...that's right a big huge block of cheddar cheese....and Duo! (what did you really think I would just skip out on that?). Well any ways, we truly stopped smoking (all except for Kelly).  
  
Once again, it's stuff that happened: well the reason why Quatra was chasing Yugi was well they always do that (just not always right out of the pool). And Kyba's found out that one of his cards was stolen, because Christina took it to remember him. And Kelly always hated anime shows and just hated them more after this. Scott never wanted to look at another cartoon again and the random guy well he just got high and walked off so I don't know, maybe he is in the land of the soap opera people or something. And as for me well, just to say I have been getting high to search for something and well I got what I wanted..which is Duo. And well I don't want to get into detail, but lets just say I have been having a nice time with what I got. (wink) oh and as for the extra's that were there well like I said before make up your own story I am done with this. Thanks for reading cuz this is my last stupid story ok? Good bye I hope you like my funnier ones ok? And my adventures thanks see ya later! (and thanks to all the anime people who helped being a cast in the story, many thanks for not killing me!)  
  
THE END (FOR REAL) 


End file.
